Milagros de Navidad
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo estaba a punto de hacerse su autorregalo navideño cuando un extraño le arrebató aquello que deseaba con tantas ganas. ¡Pero aún había esperanzas! Pretendía recuperar su regalo y tal vez conseguir algo más. KanonxMilo.


**Milagros de Navidad**

Milo no creía en milagros de Navidad.

No era que fuese un escéptico ateísta. Muy al contrario, se consideraba una persona muy espiritual. Él creía en algo que lo miraba desde las alturas. Ese algo- o alguien, ¿qué podía saber él?- le escuchaba durante aquellas noches en las que las preocupaciones nublaban su mente.

Por sus oídos siempre abiertos, le estaba muy agradecido.

Pero también sabía que pocas veces esos oídos estaban dispuestos a hacer algo diferente a escuchar. Seguramente esa mística y poderosa entidad no podía andar por el mundo cumpliendo deseos (¿qué sentido tendría la vida así?) y lo mejor para obtener lo que uno deseaba era trabajar arduamente por ello.

Y, aún así, eso no era garantía de que se lograría lo deseado.

Durante muchos años tuvo suerte. Lograba todo lo que se proponía sin excesivo esfuerzo y pronto se dio a conocer como "un chico con buena estrella". Desafortunadamente, aquel año tuvo una mala racha. No es que hubiese sido terrible. Para nada. De hecho, ante los ojos de los demás, su año había sido perfecto: nuevo trabajo, nuevo distrito, independencia, amistades. Pero la mera verdad era que Milo estaba sumamente insatisfecho. ¿Por qué? Porque sus logros le parecieron mediocres. Él solía exigirse mucho a sí mismo y estaba acostumbrado a complacer sus propias expectativas pero ese año no fue así.

Y si a algo no estaba acostumbrado Milo era a defraudarse a sí mismo.

Así pues, hacía un año pensaba que no tardaría en llegar a un amplio departamento, lejos de esos malditos vecinos que tanto lo desquiciaban. El año había pasado y se dio cuenta que ese departamento propio tendría qué esperar al menos un par de años más.

Sobre el automóvil que ni se diga. El conseguirse un patrimonio era lo primordial y el auto tendría que esperar para mucho, mucho después. A fin y al cabo, Atenas no era tan grande como para que no pudiera andar de aquí para allá en transporte público.

Y, tal vez lo que más le dolía en su ego, quedaba el pequeño detalle de los detalles. Cuando se mudó de la casa de sus padres sonaba fácil eso de renunciar al helado de su marca favorita, a la televisión por cable y a comprar ropa al menos una vez al año. A fin de cuentas, pensó, serían sólo unos meses (medio año a lo más) antes de que pudiera organizarse lo suficiente como para darse esos lujos. La triste verdad no tardó en probar ser otra. Eso de manejar sus propias finanzas no era tan fácil y quedaba el terrible asunto de los gastos hormiga y de, malditos sean, los gastos inesperados.

Que un catarro, que la computadora se descompuso, que ahora tenía que pagar por sus propias vacaciones…

El helado y la tele por cable tendrían qué esperar un poco más.

¿Y la ropa?

Esa ya había esperado lo suficiente. Todos los años era tradicional el conseguirse una chamarra nueva y ya no podía seguir esperando. Mucho menos ahora que el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos y que su vieja chamarra descansaba en algún rincón de la casa de sus padres 'para lo que pudiera ofrecer'.

Desafortunadamente, corrió con la mala suerte de encontrarse con la prenda perfecta. ¿Por qué desafortunadamente? Porque esta prenda en especial era verdaderamente cara. El adquirirla le representaría un verdadero sacrificio y, él lo sabía, no valía la pena gastar tanto en algo así. Pero, también pensaba, después de tanto tiempo de trabajos forzados, merecía una recompensa. Además, era Navidad. Sería como su regalo de él para él.

Ese pequeño regalito sería el símbolo de su nueva vida, de su esfuerzo dando frutos y de que, caramba, aún sin sus visitas diarias al gimnasio podía lucir endemoniadamente guapo.

Fue por eso que ahorró gran parte de su salario durante dos quincenas (el aguinaldo estaba vetado) y, al fin, a tan solo un par de días de Navidad, estaba listo para comprar su chamarra nueva.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, la miró a través del aparador y no pudo evitar hacer una cara estúpida cuando se imaginó a sí mismo en ella. Tan solo tenía que entrar, pedir una de su talla y…

¿y golpear al punto de la inconsciencia a ese hombre que acababa de pedir su chamarra?

Aterrado de que fuese la última que quedara, entró al establecimiento y se dirigió a uno de los trabajadores, preguntándole de modo muy optimista: '¿tendrán más en bodega?'.

-"Lo sentimos, señor. Esa era la única que quedaba. Tal vez en alguna otra de las sucursales pero por la temporada no le puedo garantizar nada. Permítame llamar a otras tiendas. Tal vez corra con suerte."

Esperanzado, Milo aceptó y esperó por varios minutos hasta que el vendedor colgó el teléfono. Al ver su rostro, adivinó su respuesta.

-"Lo siento, señor. Se han vendido muy bien."

-"¿Les llegarán más?"

El muchacho 'no supo decirle'. Y Milo, habiendo trabajado un verano en una tienda de esas, sabía que eso significaba 'no, nunca más volverá a ver una chamarra así'.

Derrotado, dio las gracias y salió de aquel lugar.

Comenzó a pasearse por la plaza comercial, convenciéndose de que aquello era lo mejor. Era una tienda demasiado cara y ahora se atrevería a buscar en lugares más económicos. Además, era sólo un trozo de tela… un gran trozo de tela negra, suave, cálida y de muy buen gusto.

Suspirando, se convenció a sí mismo de dejar sus compras para otro día. Estaba demasiado desilusionado y en esas condiciones no elegiría nada. Tan sólo se compraría un vasito de té de tila (bueno para los nervios) e iría derechito a casa.

Pero, cuando entró a su cafetería predilecta, lo vio sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza.

¡Aquel maldito ladrón de chamarras!

'Véanlo nada más.', pensó, 'Ahí, sentado, leyendo su New Nosequé, tomando su moccafrappulattechino sabor frutitas mágicas del bosque con chispitas de chocolate belga presbiteriano.'

En esos momentos no pensaba con mucha claridad. La ira y la frustración lo nublaban y de algún modo pensó que era una buena idea ir directo hacia él, sentarse en su mesa y descargar su desdicha.

-"Mi chaqueta."- Empezó una vez que se encontró sentado frente a él.

-"¿Disculpa?"- La enorme sonrisa que le mostró sólo avivó su enojo.

-"Esa..."- Señaló hacia la gran bolsa gris que descansaba en el suelo. –"Esa es mi chamarra. Yo la iba a comprar hoy."

-"Ah…"- El cínico pareció entender el escenario y se relajó, echando su espalda hacia atrás y tomando un pequeño trago de su café americano. –"Ibas. Yo te la gané."- Dejó su vaso a un lado, cerrando su revistita de crucigramas, imaginándose que el personaje que tenía frente a él sería mucho más interesante que un montón de numeritos y letritas.

-"¡Pero yo la vi primero!"

-"¿Y qué?"

En ese momento, Milo hizo lo único que se le ocurría cuando se sentía acorralado: la violencia física. Dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa, la cual se inclinó, tirando cierto vasito con café y vertiendo todo su contenido caliente en ciertas piernas desprevenidas.

Cuando escuchó un par de maldiciones por parte de su acompañante, Milo supo que hizo algo que no debió.

Se disculpó de mil maneras, le ofreció servilletas, trapos y hasta le compró un nuevo café, le prometió que le conseguiría otra revistita de esas de crucigramas (la suya quedó inservible de la mitad para abajo) y, por supuesto, le ofreció pagarle los gastos de lavandería. El otro, aunque al principio bastante enojado por eso de sus piernas escaldadas, quedó tan fascinado con el repentino cambio de actitud de Milo que sólo pudo responderle con risas y varios 'no, no te preocupes, no es nada.'

Algunos minutos después, cuando las aguas se calmaron, Milo se atrevió a retomar el asunto que lo inició todo.

-"Te la compro."

-"¿Otra vez con eso?"

-"¿Qué tiene? Te la compro."

-"No."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque pasé toda la mañana buscando un regalo para mi hermano y no voy a venderlo a un mocoso consentido que cree que siempre puede salirse con la suya."- ¡Esa maldita sonrisa! De repente Milo recordó por qué le echó ese café caliente en el regazo.

-"¡Al contrario! ¡No me he salido con la mía en un buen tiempo! Es por eso que no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad."

-"De acuerdo. Te la vendo, pero te va a salir un poco más cara."- Un incómodo silencio los cubrió. Aquel hombre, Kanon era que se llamaba, se dio cuenta que sus palabras no fueron tan divertidas en el mundo real como lo fue en su cerebro. –"Ya, ya. Era una broma. Mira, de todos modos, a ti te quedará mejor que a mi hermano."- El guiño en su ojo no pasó desapercibido por el menor. –"Pero con una condición: me acompañarás a escogerle otra cosa. Y que sea rápido porque odio ir de compras."

Milo accedió, no sólo para recuperar su chamarra sino porque, de repente, aquel molesto ladrón ya no le pareció tan molesto. Después de todo, se redimió con aquel intercambio. Además de que no lo molió a golpes después de su chistecito del café. Por si fuera poco era sumamente atractivo, claro, se notaba que era un cínico desvergonzado pero, tenía qué admitirlo, eso era lo más atrayente en él.

El resto de la tarde fue agradable pero cansado. Kanon parecía tener el insoportable talento de encontrarle fallas a todo lo que Milo ofrecía. Que muy impráctico, que muy barato, que muy feo… incluso que demasiado bueno para su hermano. En varios momentos, Milo sospechó que el mayor sólo actuaba así para hacerlo rabiar.

Su desconfianza no estaba precisamente mal infundada.

Después de una corta pausa para ir a comer (Kanon invitó, muchas gracias), siguieron con su interminable búsqueda.

Y justo cuando Milo estaba a punto de darse por vencido, finalmente encontraron unas camisas 'lo suficientemente aburridas para Saga'.

Para cuando Kanon pasaba su tarjeta de crédito por la caja, la tienda ya estaba anunciando que la hora de cierre estaba próxima.

-"Ven."- Le dijo. –"Te llevo a casa."

Milo usualmente era prudente. Sabía de los peligros que había en aquel mundo cruel y despiadado y que aquellos hombres tan agradables, galantes y graciosos como Kanon eran precisamente de los que más se tenía que cuidar. Aún así, su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para dejar pasar por alto tan atractiva invitación. Además, el tránsito de la ciudad era tan terrible en esas fechas que fácilmente podría bajarse del auto a la primera señal de peligro.

Con suerte, esa noche se iría a casa con un número de celular.

Subieron a su automóvil e iniciaron el larguísimo recorrido hacia la avenida principal. Después de casi media hora avanzando a un metro por minuto, finalmente alcanzaron la tremenda velocidad de un kilómetro por hora.

De repente, Milo se dio cuenta de algo.

-"No tomes la avenida. Será más fácil si te vas por las callecitas. Yo te diré por donde."

Kanon emitió un extraño sonido gutural, le miró a la cara y curveó las cejas de un modo que a Milo le pareció deliciosamente sugerente.

-"Yo no dije que te llevaría a tu casa."

Milo rió quedamente y perdió su mirada en sus manos, quienes guardaban celosamente su chamarra nueva.

-"¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer durante las fiestas que pasar la noche con extraños?"

-"¿Cómo?"- Preguntó él cuando llegaron a la avenida principal y la circulación finalmente comenzó a despejarse. –"¿Hay algo mejor?"

Milo rió nuevamente, negando con la cabeza y tapándose la cara, sintiendo pena ajena por la hosquedad de Kanon.

Sí. Milo no creía en milagros de Navidad.

Después de esa noche no comenzó a creer en ellos.

Tan solo aprendió una cosa: en Navidad pueden pasar cosas muy buenas.

**Comentario de la Autora**: Aja, fic super cotorro que me eché para un evento navideño en el foro de ss yaoi fanwork. Sé que no es bueno pero me divirtió mucho el escribirlo. Recuerdo que cuando lo hice andaba medio deprimidona porque estaban habiendo muchos cambios en mi vida. Por eso la intro es tan larga... me proyecté ridículamente en Milo. Iba a editarlo pero cambié de opinión. Por algo la puse en su momento y sin ella no hubiera llegado a lo demás. Respetaré los sentimientos de mi yo pasado. -o-


End file.
